plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Kangaroo Rider
Beastly |Tribe = Imp Pet Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When hurt: Bounce this Kangaroo. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = Sure, it's a bumpy ride, but it beats walking. Have you seen an Imp's legs?}} Kangaroo Rider is a premium rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability s''' itself back to the Zombie Hero's hand when it gets hurt. Statistics *'''Class: Beastly *'Tribes:' Imp Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When hurt: this Kangaroo. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Sure, it's a bumpy ride, but it beats walking. Have you seen an Imp's legs? Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Strategies With When it is damaged, this zombie Bounces itself. This ability can help you take out many low-strength plants, as this zombie's health is restored to full every time you play it again. Due to its ability to be played multiple times unless it has been destroyed, using this with Zookeeper and Cat Lady is a smart move as it is also a pet zombie. Use Kangaroo Rider to go against weak plants, then let it Bounce back to your hand, and at the start of the next turn, play it again. This boosts Zookeeper and any other pet zombies' strength steadily every turn. In addition of being a pet zombie, it is also an Imp zombie, so try using Toxic Waste Imp or Imp Commander for additional benefits. Kangaroo Rider is also a good way to slowly clear the field of plants with less than 3 strength, as not only does it destroy most plants with its decent strength, but it also bounces itself back to your hand, thus causing it to be unharmed in the end. However, be aware that it does not bounce itself when it is destroyed, so it is wise to keep its health in check. Do not play any boosting tricks on Kangaroo Rider unless it is truly necessary, such as destroying a powerful plant, as Kangaroo Rider's stats get reset very easily. Against Due to its ability, you need to do at least 3 damage in one attack to destroy it. Avoid using plants with 2 strength or less against this zombie, because if you do this, not only do the plants get weakened and destroyed, but the damage done to Kangaroo Rider also goes to waste. Instead, try to choose plants or tricks that have 3 strength or more to get rid of this zombie as fast as you can. Bonk Choy is a great choice to counter it, as it is a cheap plant with enough strength to destroy it on its first turn. Berry Blast is a cheap way to destroy it as well. You can also choose to work its ability to your favor by bouncing it back before it can do damage to your plants, resulting in your opponent wasting 4 brains. Sour Grapes, Bluesberry, and Sergeant Strongberry are good plants to use in that situation. Gallery Kangaroo_Rider_stats.png|Statistics KangaRideCard.png|Card Trivia *The reason the kangaroo wears boxing gloves is to comically represent the boxing kangaroo. *The Imp does not ride the kangaroo on his back. Instead, he is carried in the kangaroo's pouch. **The kangaroo would then be a female, since male kangaroos do not have pouches. *If one looks closely, the kangaroo's right ear appears to have been partially bitten off. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare cards Category:Rare zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:Imps Category:Pet zombies Category:Pet cards